Ink
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: Byakuya wonders just where Renji's tattoos end. Oneshot.


**I own nothing. Byakuya X Renji ahead. No like, no read.**

Renji's tattoo's drove Byakuya insane. The way they stood out, bold and black, against the red-head's tan skin was just the tip of the ice-burg. The main frustration came when he only saw a small portion of them. All he could see was the marks that composed Renji's eyebrows, and some on his neck, forearms, and chest. Other than that, the rest of them were an entire mystery to him.

The Noble shifted uncomfortably in his chair, not liking the organ that decided to get a life whenever he thought about his lieutenant. 'Yes,' he mused, 'today seems like a great day to find out just how far down those marks go.' With that, he resolved to wait until his chronically late fukutaichou showed up.

If he had been his usual self, he would not have thought up something so brash with such finality. But being in a sex-hazed mindset as he was, he had no sane thoughts. Just then, the red-head burst through the door, in his typical clumsy manner, with his usual loud call of, "Sorry I'm late again Taichou! Ya see, this morning, I-"

Choosing to stay behind his desk so his state would not be informed of the the other man, Byakuya cut him off with a smooth, "Do not waste my time with explaining. Shut the door and stand in front of my desk."

Renji stood there, mouth gaping wide open, before he moved to shut the door that he had thrown wide open mere moments before. As he then stood in front of his captains desk, the look of confusion on his face could not be disguised. "Close your mouth, Abarai, you look like one of my koi who has unfortunately flopped itself out of the water of my pond and lays on the grass gasping for air, mouth wide open."

_Either way, that's how you're going to be looking after I'm done with you. Only, you won't be breathing so easily._

Obeying, the lieutenant shut his mouth. He wondered what his captain had in store for him for being late this time. Last time, it had been cleaning the entire office. The time before that, it'd been cleaning the Kuchiki manor's koi pond. Maybe this time Byakuya would have him clean the division's toilets?

A single word from the noble brought him out of his thoughts. "Strip."

"Huh?" Renji asked, confused. He had no idea what was going on here, and the only thing that he could have possibly came up with wasn't a possibility that he wanted very much. "I believe I ordered you to strip, Abarai." Byakuya said, neither words nor tone betraying his inner thoughts.

Spluttering, Renji finally managed to ask, "What? Why?" However, it came out more defiant than he had intended.

Even when he was ordering his lieutenant to do something that generally should not be brought up in polite company, and even not so polite company, the Kuchiki noble did not stand for insubordination. "I am your captain, and as such, you should not question my orders. Do you question it when I order you to train? Or when I tell you to make me tea? Or when I set you to tasks of cleaning the office? Or even when I assign you a mission in Hueco Mundo?"

"Uh... No, taichou." Renji said, confused. "Then do as I say."

Wondering just what was going through the Noble's mind, Renju carefully stripped himself of his robes, folding the garments up and resting them upon the desk in front of him. He stood awkwardly in front of his captain's desk, in just his undies. However, even this was not good enough for his captain. "All of it."

"Eh?"

"When I ordered you to strip, I meant all of it."

Renji flamed red to the roots of his hair, before taking off his undies as well, nearly tripping across them. Byakuya stared at the body of the younger man, a hungry, animal-like glint in his gray eyes. "T-Taichou?" Renji asked.

"So that's where they end." Byakuya murmured, before adding, louder, "Come over here."

**The next morning, Aizen and Kommamura complained to Yamamoto about the amount of noise coming from the 6th division's offices, in between their two divisions. Renji walked with a noticeable limp for the rest of the week.**


End file.
